


【普次方】R18 针锋相对

by extreme_tear



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear
Summary: 我又来了！普次方真滴好磕！有点上头！这次写了车！有女装特朗普！骚话普京！重度OOC！！是两个人在厕所隔间偷情梗……不喜欢别点进来！手贱要点进来被雷了可别举报我谢谢！依然有英文和俄语 如果有错请谅解 我的俄语三脚猫水平
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普京X特朗普, 普次方
Comments: 27
Kudos: 259





	【普次方】R18 针锋相对

“嘘，小声点，甜心。你可不想被联合国的人发现吧。”高大强壮的俄罗斯男人把美利坚的总统抵在联合国大楼会议室旁边的洗手间里，下身死命地肏干着这个让他魂牵梦萦的男人，让他抑制不住地发出阵阵娇吟。  
  
现任美利坚合众国总统唐纳德·特朗普和现任俄罗斯联邦总统弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京是情人，这点说给谁听谁都不会相信。可他们就是莫名其妙的在一起了。  
  
普京和特朗普的第一次见面是在联合国大厦。作为当今世界上两个超级大国的领导人，普京和特朗普得知自己要和对方见面之前就做足了功夫。特朗普派FBI特工调查了普京的所有相关资料，连他喜欢吃烤肉串，喜欢滑雪划船柔道甚至连他内裤的大小型号都调查得一清二楚。而普京呢，身为一个前苏联克格勃特工，他自然也不遑多让，暗地里调查到了特朗普其实喜欢穿比基尼内衣的怪癖。  
  
"Здравствыйте! "普京握住了对面西装革履风尘仆仆带着一众美国议员走过来同他见面的特朗普的手。"Hello!"特朗普回握，脸上虚假的笑容已经有点挂不住了。原因无他，普京的手劲...也太大了吧！其实当普京握上特朗普那双手的时候就有种被吸住了的感觉，即使年过半百，这个男人手的手感还是非常幼滑细腻，可能爱不释手指的就是这个吧！眼看两个人就这么堆着笑虚与委蛇地握了快一分钟，梅德韦杰夫同志忍无可忍无需再忍，轻轻靠近普京的耳朵，但是他没有说撒浪嘿呦，而是悄悄说了一句"что ты там пиздишь? "普京这才发觉自己和特朗普握了实在太久的手，连忙佯装无事落座。谁知特朗普心里也有些暗喜，希望普京还能再握的久一点。俄罗斯男人的手带着早年被枪械磨出来的硬茧，结实有力，这是一双，属于前苏联军人的手。当那双手抽离的时候，特朗普竟还生出了些许怅然若失的感觉。  
  
虽然说私下里，两人都对对方暗生情愫，但在联合国会议上，却是为了各自的利益谁也不让谁。几乎是普京每提出一个提案，特朗普就要反驳他几句。到了最后，整个会议上就只有他们两个人在针锋相对，留下一众小国家的领导人面面相觑，颇有当年美苏争霸的意味。  
  
特朗普几乎是和普京唇枪舌战了近三个小时，会议才结束。但是他并没有立刻离开联合国大厦，而是在遣散了所有的保镖静候在大厅里。三分钟以后，他看见了同样是单刀赴会的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京。  
  
然后他们俩就阴差阳错的成了情人，虽然这段不伦的关系更像是炮友。任何一次两人同时出席的会议结束后，他们两个人都会急不可耐地来上一发，地点随机。于是，就有了开头的那一幕。  
  
“宝贝...你含我含得好紧...”普京宽大的手掌环抱着特朗普水桶一般曼妙的腰肢，情迷意乱的他已然忘记了自己还和特朗普有着语言上的天堑，张口就是一段热辣烫嘴的俄语。特朗普显然也沉入了无边欲海，他饥渴的小穴含着俄罗斯人粗大的阴茎，配合着普京杀伐攻势来回摆动。  
  
“Come...My babe...give me it! I'm fucking coming!Oh God!'”普京肏得越来越深，却听见特朗普还在用英语胡言乱语，心一横便凑过去，死死吻住了那张平日里在会议上给了他好多苦头吃的嘴唇。“嗯...哈...”特朗普被他顶弄的受不了了，普京紫黑油亮的阴茎绝非俗物，次次都抓准了他的骚点往死里干。他们两人刚刚从会议室里出来就迫不及待地钻进了这里，眼下虽然已经干了很久了，但是身上的衣物却仍是整齐完好的。普京很快就不满足于单纯的肏弄，他狠命一拉，那曾经干死过数百头黑熊的手劲一下子就把特朗普的高定西装撕成了几块破布。特朗普光洁美妙的胴体这下若隐若现，但是谁又能想到，那禁欲熨帖的西装底下，赫然是今年维多利亚秘密的新款比基尼内衣！  
  
“宝贝...你还真是...一点都不让我意外啊，嗯？又背着我偷偷穿这些了？”普京咧开嘴，露出一个法鲨般邪魅狂狷的笑容，24颗刷得干干净净的白牙上精准无比地倒映出特朗普风姿绰约的身影。特朗普那张如花的俏脸竟然浮上了两层酡红，这是他不可告人的，只有维多利亚知道的秘密。  
  
普京看了特朗普这副模样，胯下那根孽物更是没有办法被满足了。他一边在特朗普紧致湿滑的穴道里面横冲直撞，一边低下头衔住了美利坚总统那挺翘的乳珠。  
  
“Oh...God...Stop it you motherfucker! Too much!Damn!Too much!I can't handle this!Stop...eh...Vlad...”特朗普被他吸得虎躯一震，敏感的乳头被普京又吸又吮，普京甚至还坏心眼得对着它啃咬了一番。一边被吸奶一边被猛干对于特朗普来说实在是太过了，他颤抖着，几乎是受不了地射出了许多白浊。  
  
但是普京的那根还意犹未尽地插在特朗普的穴道内，滚烫的肉棒享受着特朗普高潮时那极致的紧缩，就像被死死吸住了一般欲仙欲死。他摆弄着特朗普，让他身体紧贴着卫生间的门板，那只圆润的翘臀就这么袒露在眼前。后入的姿势让普京进入得更深，两个人交合的汁水四溅，淫乱无比。  
  
特朗普被他插得快要疯了，今天的普京格外勇猛，仿佛吃了什么春药，一直摁着特朗普翻来覆去地要。"Are u mad? Stop it! It's enough!''特朗普的后穴此时已经红肿无比，普京射进去的东西顺着他的大腿根慢慢流下，场面一度十分淫靡情色。“我的美国甜心......Я тебя люблю......所以永远都不够...好好感受我的苏联产大波波沙是怎么贯穿资本主义金融黑洞的吧……”普京迷恋地舔舐过特朗普裸露的香肩，亲了亲他被锉刀一刀切过一般的下巴，身下的动作愈发用力。  
  
“你是不是...哈啊...吃错了什么药？”特朗普断断续续地怒道。“唔我的小糖果，你非要问的话，我吃了кукуруза和十斤водка。”普京语气里的温柔和他攻城掠地的狠戾形成了鲜明的对比。“кукуруза……玉米？啊...Vlad,你说，要是你的同志们看见我和你在做这档子事，又该如何呢？”特朗普找到了突破口，媚眼如丝，试图利用美苏以前的关系让普京立刻和他“冷战”，好让自己明天能正常地坐在椅子上。谁知，那个英俊的俄罗斯男人闻言竟是笑出了声，他不急不缓地对着被他折磨许久的特朗普，犹如恶魔一般低语：“想多了，宝贝。今天政委，不在家。”


End file.
